Outshine Them All
by carmenbloom16
Summary: "I looked down at the ground so I wouldn't make eye contact with them, but I was really only focusing on not looking at him; the guy who I've had a crush on since the first time I saw him perform. This story is dedicated to one of the Trebles that we don't get to see much of in the movie.


_**This story is dedicated to one of the Trebles that we don't get to see much of in the movie. (He's cast as Treble #3, he doesn't have a name in the movie so I just made one up). This is just a little fanfic about what I think he would be like. I don't own Pitch Perfect, only my OCs (Anna and Gwen). Enjoy :) **_

It was Friday afternoon and I had just finished my last class for the day. I walked down the hallway then exited the main building; the building I'm staying in is on the campus, but it still takes me a good ten minutes to walk there. The campus grounds were filled with people everywhere. Some were sitting on the grass, some were standing outside of the main building and some, like me, were trying to get home. I held my books tight to my chest as I walked past the group of male singers known as: The Treblemakers. I don't sing professionally like they do, so I always feel kind of intimidated by their confidence. I could never sing in front of a huge crowd like they can; the only people I sing for is my family and myself. I'm pretty shy but so what. I have long brown hair that I keep in a ponytail, big brown eyes which hide behind my thick black glasses, a bit of a tan from last Summer and petite lips that never need any lipstick.

I looked down at the ground so I wouldn't make eye contact with them, but I was really only focusing on not looking at _him; Jett Theodore_. The guy who I've had a crush on since the first time I saw him perform. I only have one class with him, Music, which is where I first saw him perform. Jett is anything a girl could ever want in a guy, but because he only sings back up, girls don't pay much attention to him. I do though. I'm pretty shy not just with performing but in general, although I have actually spoken to him a few times. He knows I'm the nerdy, quiet girl who's really shy and I think that's why he joins in conversations with me. Sometimes when I'm looking he'll even wave to me and when I wave back he'll smile and I end up swooning. Even though I'm in college now, I still act like a teenager with a crush.  
As I walked past them I heard them singing: Let Me Love You by Neyo. I bit my lip to prevent myself from laughing, I love that song. I succeeded in not making eye contact with any of them and kept on walking but I heard footsteps following me. I ignored them because there's a hundred of us walking on this footpath. I heard someone call out 'hey' from behind me, I almost turned around but decided not to. I walked for a moment longer before I was forced to stop when someone grabbed my arm, making me scream and drop all of my books. "Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." The person who startled me dropped to the floor to pick up my books. "It's fine." I bent down to pick up the last book which was closet to me. "Here." We both stood up together and that's when I realised who it was. My heart skipped a beat as I took my books from him. "That's okay, thanks Jett." I said while pushing my glasses up onto the bridge of my nose.

He smiled then shoved his hands into his pockets. He didn't say anything for a few moments so I thought that that was my que to leave. "Okay, well I'll see ya." I squeaked then turned to leave. "Anna, wait." He laughed, I don't know if it was at me for leaving or at him for not saying anything. I turned back around and waited. "I was ah...I was wondering if you're free tonight?" He asked nervously. I looked away as I thought about my plans for the evening. _Go home, get into my pajamas, order some pizza, watch a movie then go to sleep_. "No not really, why?" I said looking back towards him. I'm really comfortable with people that I know but I get shy and quiet with total strangers. So around Jett I'm not that shy, I just get nervous because I like him. "Cool, cause I was wondering if you wanted to go to the carnival in town with me." In my mind, I just fainted from complete and utter shock. I was lost for words for a second but I ended up blurting out, "You want _me_ to go to the carnival with _you_?" I sounded confused and he took it the wrong way cause his face dropped.  
"Well...I mean only if you wanted to but that's oka-" He said while taking a step away from me, so I loosened up and spoke again. "Oh no, I didn't mean it like that. I'm just surprised that you asked me." Now it was his turn to be confused. "Why wouldn't I ask you? We have a good time in Music together don't we?" He smiled, stepping towards me. I nodded and smiled back at him. "Awesome, so when do you want me to pick you up?" I pulled my phone out of the back pocket of my jeans and checked the time, 5:15pm. "Seven?" I asked putting my phone back in my pocket. "See you at seven." He winked at me then walked back over to the Trebles. I turned on my heels and continued to walk home. Nothing could have wiped the smile off my face, Jett had just asked me out!  
I unlocked the door then pushed it open to see my room mate sitting on her bed. "Hey Gwen." I said as closed the door with my foot. She was reading, so she waved to me instead of replying. I laughed quietly then put all my books on my bed and went over to the mirror. Gwen put her book down after she had finished her page, "Hey! What's got you in such a good mood?" She said joining me at the mirror. Gwen was very beautiful but she was an outsider and she liked it that way. She had short black hair with hints of purple in it, hazel eyes, faint olive skin and fairly plush lips that always have red lipstick on them. Gwen was one of the few people that I felt really comfortable around. When we first met I couldn't look her in the eye but when she started talking about all the things that she likes, I started talking to her because I liked most of them as well. Like reading, we both stay up late to read a book just about every night.

I rested my head on her shoulder and looked at her in the mirror. "I spoke to Jett again today." I smiled softly. She gasped, "And?! What happened?" She always gets excited when I talk about Jett, she knows I like him and she loves hearing about it; Gwen is a really good listener and I know I can trust her so I tell her things like this. "He scared me and made me drop all my books." I looked at her hopefully but she just looked confused. "Oh?" I nodded and hid my smile. She's gonna go nuts when I tell her what happened next. "Then he asked me to go to the carnival with him." I said trying to contain my smile. Gwen squealed and started jumping up and down then grabbed me so I would join in. When she finally let me go, I sat down on my bed till the room stopped jumping. She rushed over to my closet and browsed through my clothes. "What are you going to wear?" She called out to me from over her shoulder. I just shrugged. "Well you're not going with your hair up or with those glasses on!" She huffed while walking over to me. I pulled a face but before I could even complain she pulled off my glasses and started playing with my hair.  
When she was done she pushed me over to the mirror to show me how I looked. "Tadaa!" She said cheerfully. I rolled my eyes and smiled. I walked over to my closet and rummaged through my clothes. Gwen jumped back on her bed and buried her nose back into the book she was reading. I pulled out a pair of denim shorts, my favourite grey Mickey Mouse t-shirt, a woolly light brown cardigan and my black converses. I checked my phone before I started changing, 6:10pm. I got changed but kept my shoes off then curled up onto my bed. I don't wear make up, only at really special occasions like weddings and big parties. I put my glasses back on and put in my headphones then started on a small assignment I was given for English. I like English, I'm good at it; I may not show it while I'm speaking but I can express everything I want to say and more on a piece of paper. I had that done in no time so I check the time again, 6:55pm. I bit my lip to stop myself from smiling. I looked over at Gwen, who had fallen asleep with her book beside her. I pulled off my glasses as I got up and to put on my sneakers then walked over to the mirror.  
I didn't even recognise myself without my glasses on and my hair up. I heard footsteps coming down the hallway so I rushed through to the door and looked through the peep hole. It was Jett. I quickly opened the door before he could even knock, I had my index finger over my lips then I pointed over to Gwen. He smiled, I grabbed my phone, my purse which fits easily in my pocket and my key then closed the door and locked it. "Hi." I turned around and smiled to him. "Hi." He said slowly. I looked at him with confusion written all over my face. "You just look so different without you glasses on and your hair up." He said while looking at me from head to toe. I started walking down the hallway, "Different good? Or different bad?" I asked trying to sound cool but on the inside I was extremely nervous. He followed me down the hallway, "Different good. You look a lot more relaxed." He smiled at me and I just laughed. I probably look very uptight to complete strangers, with my simple ponytail and my glasses.

"So how are we getting there?" I asked as we exited my home building. "We're driving." He replied. I looked over at him. "How?" He looked back at me. "With a car." He smiled. "You have a car?" I asked surprised, not many of the people who go to this college have cars because everything is local. Jett nodded proudly. "Before I came to college, I lived with my parents in a town that really isn't that close to here. For my eighteenth birthday I got a car so that when I went off to college, I could drive over to visit them." I nodded impressed; my parents would never buy me a car, they would make me work for the money to buy one. "Lucky." I replied. We walked over to the campus car park and I let him lead me to his car, which was an old but still good, maroon Ute. "Nice Ute!" I said mostly admiring the colour. "Thanks." He laughed a little as he unlocked my door with his key and opened the door for me. "Thank you." I said as I slid into the vehicle. He walked around to his side to unlock it but I bet him to it, I leaned over and unlocked the door just as he got there. He smiled at me through the window then hopped in.  
I thought the drive there would be really awkward and we wouldn't end up saying anything to each other, but to my surprise Jett kept the conversation strong. "Do you have any family back home?" He asked. I laughed a little, "Yes! I have a whole lot of family back home." He looked at me briefly then smiled as he turned back to the road. "Well what are they like?" He asked, seeming truly interested. "Where do I begin?" I paused as I thought about all the members in my family. "Well, my Dad is an electrician but he's very educated and that's where I get all my smarts from; and my mother is a nurse and everyone says that I look just like her." He nodded, "Do you have any siblings?" He asked. I nodded, "Yep I'm the youngest of four." I replied then he looked over at me. "Jeez, imagine your house at Christmas." He laughed and I laughed too. "Trust me, it gets pretty hectic. There's me, my brother Matt who's the second youngest, my sister Abbey who's the second oldest and then there's Michael who's the oldest." Jett nodded as we stopped at a red light then he turned to me again. "What are they like? Are they like you?" He asked. "Not really. Me and my sister look alike, Michael likes to read like me and Matt and I both love pizza but that's it." I smiled, me and Matt are the least alike.  
Jett laughed, "Do you all get along?" I thought about my child hood before answering him. "We actually do. My sister and I didn't like all that girly stuff growing up and I blame that on having two brothers. But we all really liked messing around outside a lot, even now; I'm 19 and Michael is 24 but we still go outside and jump on the trampoline when we're all together." I smiled as I thought about a family barbecue we had last Summer at home. I hadn't even realised that Jett was looking at me until I realised the car had stopped. I turned to him, "What?" He smiled. "We're here." He replied as he opened his door and I did the same. The first thing I saw was the colours, so many beautiful bright colours. There were people everywhere; they were lining up at rides, stores, food stands and games. I smiled a full teeth smile and turned to Jett who was smiling at me. "What do you wanna do first?" He asked gesturing to the carnival. "There's so much! Lets do the rides first, you haven't eaten recently have you?" I asked but he just shook his head and walked with me to the ticket stand out front. Jett paid for both of us to get in even though I offered, then we walked over to the first ride we saw; the roller coaster.

It wasn't a very big roller coaster but it did have a very steep hill. We listened and watched all the other people who were currently on the ride scream and laugh but mostly scream. As they all piled off we waited to be given a seat. We ended up some where in the middle and it was a two seater so I sat next to Jett. I was beginning to get really excited and finally the ride started. It was slow at first then we came up to the steep hill. I squealed and grabbed Jett's hand as we got higher and higher. When we got to the top and dropped; I screamed so loudly, Jett was even yelling we were going that fast. We slowly came to a stop and I looked over at Jett who looked like he had just had the biggest head rush. I laughed as we stumbled off the ride and walked over to the next one. We ended going on the spinning swing ride, a haunted house ride and we finished with the merry-go-round. After we had gone on all the rides we stop to get something to eat. We both got a hotdog and a Pepsi each. We sat and ate and I got Jett to talk about him family. He doesn't have any siblings, which makes sense why his parents bought him a car. His dad is a mechanic, Jett actually helped his Dad fix his car up before he got it for his birthday, and his mother owns the local bakery in their town.  
After eating we walked around and looked for the easiest game to play. We stopped when we got to the laughing clowns game, the one where you have to throw a ball into the clown's mouth. "I bet you, I can win you that duck." He said pointing over to the back wall of the store. I looked over at the wall and saw a huge, plush toy, yellow duck then I looked back at him. "No way!" I said looking at the clowns. "Excuse me sir! How do I win the duck?" He asked the man leaning against the wall of prizes. "Get the ball in the clown's mouth four times and it's yours." He said walking over to us. "Two bucks a try." He said. Jett handed him the money and the man handed him two balls. Jett over-readied himself then waited for the perfect moment to throw the ball and it was worth it in the end because he actually got the ball in. Then he got it in again for the second, third and fourth; when he got that fourth ball in he 'woo-hoo'd' then picked me up and spun me around. The man behind the counter laughed as he handed Jett the giant duck. Jett thanked him then handed me the duck. I just laughed, I couldn't believe he actually won it.

We walked around the rest of the carnival but stopped when we came to a ride we had missed, the ferris wheel. Jett and I lined up together and it wasn't long until we we're up in one of the carriages. It was a beautiful night, the stars were out and it was a full moon too. Jett put his arm around me, "What are you gonna call it?" He asked pointing to the duck. I shrugged, "I dunno, you won it for me so you should name it." He thought about it for a moment then turned back to me. "Bob." I laughed and nodded. "Bob the duck." I laughed again. We reached the top of the ferris wheel, you could see the whole carnival from up here. "Anna." Jett said to me. "Yeah." I sighed breathlessly while still looking at the view. "I've had a really good time tonight and... I'm really glad I asked you to come with me." I smiled then turned to him. "Me too." I replied softly. He looked like he wanted to say more but before I could ask, he leaned in and kissed me softly. I returned the kiss even though I was a little surprised, he pulled away and smiled at me. We didn't even realise that we were nearly at the end of the ride, so for the rest of it I just sat there with his arm around me.  
On the way home we asked each other random questions like: favourite colour? Favourite movie? Favourite band? We asked and asked until we arrived at my door. "Thank you for tonight, I had a great time." I smiled at him. "Yeah, me too." He leaned in and kissed me again. "I'll see ya round." I said before opening up the door and sliding in quietly in case Gwen was asleep. She wasn't, she was up reading again but without even finishing her page she jumped up and started questioning me. "How was it? Did you have fun? What did you do?" She asked without even pausing to breathe. I told her everything that happened from the moment he picked me up till the moment he dropped me off. "Wow." She sighed dreamily when I finished. I laughed and as I changed into my pajamas then laid back down on my bed. Gwen through Bob over to me after she was done with examining him, like she could try and picture everything that happened up on that ferris wheel. I crawled under the covers and hugged the giant toy duck. "Night Bob." I whispered then fell asleep almost instantly, dreaming about bright colourful lights and the starry night sky with the full moon outshining them all.


End file.
